Johan
Married to Yasmin, father of Rohan and Jamie Goodridge who is a carpenter, toy maker and also a youth worker at the church in Gracefield. Early Life Born and raised in Grasmere Valley Johan was brought up by two loving parents. When he was 18, they sadly passed away in a car accident. Wanting to carry on his father's legacy as a carpenter, he took up the profession and soon was the go to guy to make anything of wood, toys, cabinets you name it. During that time he became romantically involved with Yasmin. He was her for some time and the couple became somewhat of an it couple in the town which everyone was heavily invested in. However Yasmin not wanting to be with Johann any more split up with her which caused the town great grief, confusion and anger over the situation. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is seen trying to cope with him splitting up with his girlfriend Yasmin. Many of the town have gone against him taking Yasmin side over the split. He truly loves her and wants to be married to her. He ends up closing his workshop for the day so he can make her an arch way. He then with the help of Luigi Tagger and Jason Phoenix gets the arch way placed outside her house, calls her out and proposes to her underneath it to which she gladly accepts. Johan is among those setting up the wedding at his church after youth club which helps out along with the likes of Sheridan, Ben Walter and Carron Walter, fellow youth workers and Luigi Tagger and Jason Phoenix. Mylene is there to do design of the wedding. When accident arise causing for the need for Dr Nathan Jones to come visit, Sheridan has a plan to get money quickly by getting items which he declares a relics and say they have healing abilities. Johan and Yasmin wed with the entire town in attendance. However one of Farmer Roger goat's who brought his animals there at the wedding got into the service and stole the ring and ran off. Farmer Roger with Mrs Parry and Ted Fed get on one of his horses and mange to track down the goat and get the ring back. Thankful for their services, Johan allows them to sit at the front whereas before hand they couldn't even get into the church itself. Johan and Yasmin end up having a reception at the hotel owned by Anthony Hall. It turned out it wasn't booked and no one in the hotel realised they were coming. This thereby ended up having a wild and crazy reception with the guest charging around and making a mess of the hotel. Volume 2 Johan and Yasmin go on their honeymoon. The Tales in Grasmere Valley in Summertime He is on the cruise around the the world which the entire town are on after getting money from Aggy Nickels will which she had donated it to the town. Johan is noted as being really great on the cruise and not being a fussy eater, being able to pick easily from the menu. Volume 4 Yasmin is pregnant and is having a baby shower but she hasn't told Johan for fear he will not want to have their child and be angry with her. When he comes into the party Yasmin ends up telling him and is delighted to be having a child with Yasmin. He is however less than impressed with the choice of guest for the baby shower which was Wilma Timber, Ms Izodel, Zar, Julie, Julia, Marge, Mary Bishop and Gypsie from Pakipsy who managed to deter Yasmin guests she did invite for the baby shower. Volume 6 Johan finds himself among those named on the Tontine of Mr Gerrow after he passes away along with Lyndsay Ferguson, Irelene Ferguson, Devlin, Adam Robinson, Lulu Taylor, John Red and Johan. This means whoever is the last one to survive inherits the entire estate. Yasmin is about to have a baby and Johan who is very nervous hoping that the birth will go smoothly along with Widow Margret who visited the hospital everyday just for th excitement of it are by her side. Dr Nathan Jones, Liz Jones and Ladonna Palmer are to be helping with the birthing process. However Ladonna who is a resident is not pulling her weight as she is too busy gossiping to Wilma umber on the phone. Ladonna has had been rather terrible in her residency and Dr Nathan Jones fed up with how rubbish she was at her job ended up firing her effective immediately while Yasmin was giving birth. His son Michael Jones comes into to help with the delivery and Ladonna crying leaves the hospital. Ladonna however although planning to leave town following her embarrassing dismissal, vows to get revenge any way how on the town and Nathan and this simple dismissal changes the course of Grasmere Valley's future forever. When Del and Peter Swansfield are all trying to look for the killer of John Red who was part of the Tontine left in Mr Gerrow's will, Ladonna seeing she can get her own back says that Johan who is in fact on the Tontine also is the killer and he is currently in the delivery room with his wife Yasmin whose is giving birth to their child. Mayhem is unleashed as they march into the delivery room and Ladonna is delighted she had created. Johan is then arrested by Del after Ladonna claimed he had a gun and was the killer. They start question him and he is really angered that he can't be with his wife giving birth. Realising he had nothing to do with the murder of John Red, they allow him back into the delivery room Yasmin and Johan after the whole ordeal end up welcoming a son Rohan. Volume 15 Their daughter Jamie Goodridge is born. Volume 17 He is commissioned to build a statue for Mariath Le Briosse which was one of her demands for giving the town £62 Million pound for the repairs it needed to which James Dontos accepted. However Johan only built a tiny statute that could fit on her mantle piece which she wasn't exactly the most impressed. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 11 Kidz He is among those helping out with the Holiday Club at the church and is there for the planning meeting.